Light in the Darkness
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: What would you do if you were able to restart your whole life, but not in your own world? This story is about Dylan and her struggles to survive in a new world with a war brewing up and about to erupt any second.
1. Shadow part 1

One

If my friend Sam hadn't been such a mega nerd, none of this would have EVER happened. While I had read the comics when I was in junior high and high school, and really enjoyed the games, it's not as if I went out of my way to have much to do with World of Warcraft. But, then she got this crazy thought to have a WOW themed paintball battle for my graduation, and that's how this all got started. A bit of information on Sam. I've known her since middle school, and she was always that shy kid who sits in the very back of the class not saying anything.

She appeared as a nerdy kid with the common nerd glasses. We actually first met in junior class when we had to partner up. Sam and I got put to together. After that day, we were inseparable.

Currently, Sam and I are college students, Sam, she is studying to become a Digital artist. I'm going to become a professional bodybuilder and singer. We only have one more year of college to go before we can finally do what we love every day.

Sam and I are in out apartment and doing our homework. She is drawing Orcs on her computer so she can turn them into a game. I roll my eyes as I see her being so lazy. I'm currently doing pull-ups as my homework.

"You...really...need...to...stop...being...so lazy," I said during every pull-up. Sam just flips me off and continues to work. I hop down off the bar and go to my room to get clothes then go to my connected bathroom. Once in the shower, I begin to sing.

Now, I've heard there was a secret chord

That David played, and it pleased the Lord

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya

She tied you to a kitchen chair

She broke your throne, and she cut your hair

And from your lips, she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Through the other side of the mirror is a figure in a dark robe with bright green eyes. He is trying to figure out what is making that sound. The figure has been hearing this angelic sound for weeks now and not knowing what is making the sound is driving him insane.

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain

I don't even know the name

But if I did, well really, what's it to you?

There's a blaze of light in every word

It doesn't matter which you heard

The holy or the broken hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch

I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you

And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the lord of song

With nothing on my tongue but hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

Hallelujah

I stand in front of the full-length mirror and imagine what I would look like as an orc. Not the ugly ones from LOTR or Hobbit, I mean the ones from World of Warcraft. I lean into the mirror and back away. I saw a fading image of a horde shaman. As he looks at me I feel something burn at the back of my neck. I yelp from the pain and turn from the mirror while holding the back of my neck.

Suddenly, a loud voice came from the other side of the door.

"Hey, Dylan, are you ok?!" shrieked Sam.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I yelled.

The figure fades when I look back at the mirror. Finished in the bathroom, Sam and I flop on the couch and pop in our favorite movie. World Of Warcraft!

The Popcorn is popped to perfection, Its soft buttery abnormal sizes made it just right. The color and taste were like heaven. Sam makes the perfect popcorn ever!

Our favorite soda is in the cup holder of the armrest, two soft blankets, a bowl of skittles, and my dog is all stuffed on the couch. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Why do I have all this stuff on my couch, Well let's just say I'm a lazy shit and don't want to move during a film I've seen twenty times.

During the Ambush of the Orcs, Sam fell asleep. I see my dog roll his eyes at her and he looks at me. He then Curls up to me and closes his eyes. I snuggled up warmly with my blanket and dog.

My eyelids begin to drop when Blackhand has his hand cut off. After a moment, my eyes jerked open. I'd drifted off a little.

I decided to get up and go to my room. mentally My hand is cold enough to cool it down a bit. "Rex, come here boy!".

My dog comes barreling into my room and hit my bed frame with a thud. I sigh and just crawl into my bed and pull the blankets around myself then lay down.

Two hours later

I groan then tossed and turned for hours now, trying to sleep but I have the feeling that I'm being watched. The feeling started over two weeks ago, I start to doze off but I see something out of the corner of your eye. My eyes stayed open and I notice the Shadow is moving closer to myself. The thing and I connect eyes. Shivers run down my back. It's bright glowing eyes look at me like with a hint of content.

I mentally slap myself to get up. My mind told me to fight or flight. So, I picked my opinion I always pick.

Flight!

I rolled off my bed quickly and bolt out of my bedroom. But, I didn't get far because the figure chases after me. I collided with something very hard and fell to the ground. It was hard to breathe because I got the wind knocked out of me. The figure now stood over me and when it reached out for me everything went black.


	2. Shadow Part 2

**Third person P.O.V**

Dylan begins to stir awake. Her eyes open and she notices this isn't her room. There are skulls from many races in the tent, huge brazier of felfire burning close to her. She feels the flames from her spot. As she looks around more she realizes where she is at. "Please be real! Please be real!" she thought. Dylan slowly sat up when she sat up fully all she can hear is shouting, clanging, and what sounds like rocks being chipped at. She goes to get up but she falls on her face. Dylan turns part way on her side and sees her feet and wrists are tied together.

Suddenly, she is startled by footsteps approaching the tent. Her heart raced so she caterpillar crawled out of the tent. Just as she squeezed her legs from under the tent two figures entered the tent. Dylan lifts a small corner of the tent and peers into the tent. She sees a half Orc and Gul'dan. Her mind is screaming to get up and run but she couldn't look away. She has always wanted to see him up close. The half Orc spots Dylan and motioned her to run. Dylan rolled into her back and untied the rope from her feet then bolts into what is left of the vegetation.

The tall, thin blades of dead grass burst and turn to ash then onto her bare legs as she ran, leaving her legs and clothes covered in black ash. As she ran for her life her tank top ripped in many spots and got covered in black ash. Dylan lost her hair tie so, her brown hair is blowing behind her like angry hydras. She lightly howled from a sharp pain that shot through her leg. Howling and yelling echoed from the endless darkness from behind her. Suddenly, her burst of adrenaline ran out and her legs shook before giving out beneath her as she fell to her knees. Gasping for air, she crawls behind a very large almost dead tree while trying to catch her breath. Dylan looks down at her right leg and sees a large scratch running down her thigh to her knee.

Dylan quickly smacks her hands over her mouth to quiet her breathing. As she does so there are loud footsteps that she hears. Dylan looks over the side of the tree and spots a very large orc. Suddenly, the orc appears from behind the tree, waving his weapon. The orc roars when he spots her. "I found her!", he roared. Dylan quickly scrambles to her feet and ran for her life. "Come here girl!", he yelled while chasing after her. "No, go away you snaggletooth!", she replied.

The orc stops in his tracks in shock when he hears her speak his language. She continues to run till she reaches a makeshift cave. She looks behind her and sees Four orcs running after her.

Dylan ducks into the cave without a care if there are cave bats or other things inside. She stops a few feet from the entrance and sees the Orcs feet. "Damn it!" the only female cried out, "Gul'dan is going to be furious if we don't bring her back".

"Drakka, why would he care about one girl?" replied an Orc.

Dylan hears very loud footsteps come close to the cave and then they stop." he wants the girl for his own reasons," said Orgrim, "now get her out of there before Gul'dan takes all our heads!".

Minutes turn to hours and they still couldn't get the women out of the cave. All Dylan can hear are the screams of suffering inside the valley not that far from her. "Gul'dan is becoming furious. He has killed six orcs already" said Durotan as he comes up the hill. "Why does he need this pink-skin?" asked Drakka. "I'm not completely sure but all i know is she is very important to him" replied Durotan. "How do we get her out?" asked a orc. "Smoke her out" Durotan said. "Smoke me out! Oh hell no!" Dylan screamed in orc language. Durotan and Drakka look at each other in shock. Durotan licks his lips and says, "if you come out then we won't use smoke and we won't hurt you". "Yeah, right. I heard that before. I don't trust the others!".

Durotan and Drakka look at each other again and shrug their shoulders. Drakka walks closer to the entrance of the cave and crouches down. As she did so she is able to see Dylan in the shadows. Their eyes connected and Drakka can tell the girl is scared and confused. "We're not going to hurt you", Drakka holds out her hand to the girl, " well our clan wont". Drakka gave Dylan a reassuring smile. She slowly crawls to Drakka but when a Orc growls at Dylan see retreats back into the Darkness. "Leave, Durotan and I will take her to Gul'dan". The orc left quickly with no protest. Just as Drakka turns around, Dylan stands next to her. Drakka immediately grabs the back of her neck lightly and pushes her forward. He does that same thing his mate did and drags her back up the hill she came from. "Sorry if i'm being rough with you. I don't want them to think we are being too soft on ya" commented Durotan. "I understand" Dylan replied.

As Drakka, Durotan, and Dylan approach Gul'dan's tent there is yelling being heard. Dylan looks at Durotan and he looks back at her. "I'm sorry about this" said Durotan. She looks at him with a puzzled. Dylan suddenly got the wind knocked out of her and her back collides to the ground. He picks her up and swings her over his shoulder then enters Gul'dan's tent.

Durotan P.O.V

As my mate and I take the girl to Gul'dan I felt sorry for her. When we enter the tent I almost trip over a dead orc. When looking up I see Gul'dan's furious green eyes. "We got her for you Gul'dan" I say. "Good, set her down there". I walk over to a small mat and place her onto it very carefully not her hurt her any more than I already have. Once she is set down my mate and I exit his tent and return to our own.

End of P.O.V

Dylan awoke and cracked her neck. Her entire body ached and when she shifted her position all of her muscles protested. She tried to move her arms but her arms were still bound above her head with the rope. Her vision is very blurry and she notices someone next to her. She looks over and sees its Garona. She has tied up as well. Dylan's eyes shift around the room and spot a dark figure in the corner hunched over. The figure moves their head and looks at Dylan. She shifts a bit when she realized its Gul'dan. He gets off the chair and walks over to her. "Finally, you're awake my songbird". Dylan pretended to not know what he is saying. "Sing for me". Garona looks over at Dylan and translates. Dylan looks up at Gul'dan and shakes her head no. "Just do it, it will lead to less disaster," said Garona. She sighed and thought for a moment then cleared her throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There was a time when I was alone

Nowhere to go and no place to call home

My only friend was the man in the moon

And even sometimes he would go away, too

Then one night, as I closed my eyes

I saw a shadow flying high

He came to me with the sweetest smile

Told me he wanted to talk for awhile

He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me

I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe

Believe in him and believe in me

Together we will fly away in a cloud of green

To your beautiful destiny

As we soared above the town that never loved me

I realized I finally had a family

Soon enough we reached Neverland

Peacefully my feet hit the sand

And ever since that day

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling

Even Captain Hook, you are my perfect story book

Neverland, I love you so

You are now my home sweet home

Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say

I am a lost boy from Neverland

Usually hanging out with Peter Pan

And when we're bored we play in the woods

Always on the run from Captain Hook

"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me

Away from all of reality

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Neverland is home to lost boys like me

And lost boys like me are free

Dylan looks at Gul'dan and he grins widely. He takes a step closer to her but she moves far away from him as possible. He stops in his tracks and then yells, "Blackhand!". Dylan nervously swallowed when she hears his name. Once blackhand entered the tent his eyes connect with Dylans.

He looks away from her quickly and walked to Gul'dan. "Yes?". "I need you to find chains for the girl". Blackhand nods and before he left Dylan and his eyes connect one more time.

Once the three of them are left alone Gul'dan looks at the small women again and notices her weird clothes.  
"Garona, find this girl come clothes that best suit her". Gul'dan left his tent seconds later.

 **10** **minutes late** r

Garona comes back with a small pile of leather, furs and other materials. She sets them down next to Dylan and she looks through them. Garona passes Dylan an outfit. She changes quickly into the new clothes. Blackhand and Gul'dan return with a chain and collar like brace. Blackhand walks to Dylan and as she leans down to latch the collar onto her he drops to one knee and holds his jewels. "Don't do that again human". He quickly grabbed her and clamps on the collar and the chain that Gul'dan holds. Blackhand gets up and exits the tent. Gul'dan looks at Dylan and says, "Sing my Songbird".

She nervously looks at Garona and then back at Gul'dan. She sighed and closed her eyes,"

I hear your voice on the wind And I here you call out my name "Listen my child, " you say to me "I am the voice of your history Be not afraid, come follow me Answer my call and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remainI am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will growI am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future  
Bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace and my wounds, they will healI am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voiceI am the voice in the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voiceI am the voice  
I am the voice  
I am the voice".

Gul'dan smirks and sits down on his large chair. "Sing again". She sighed and sang another song she remembered. Once she is done with the next song he leans forward in his chair. "What is your name?", He asked. She looks at him and replied in Orcish,"Mausan name iuk Dylan". (My name is Dylan). Gul'dan looks at her with no emotion,"So, you can understand us". "Of course i can". "How?", he asked. Dylan rolls her eyes and looks away. Gul'dan pulls on the chain in rage,"How?", He bellowed.

She looks at him and looks away. He snorts in rage,"You will tell me". She rolls her eyes again. He pulls on the chain again so her face is close to his. " tell me", he ordered. " fuck you". He roughly pushes her. She falls to the tents floor. She sits up and glares at him," Your a piece of ogre shit!".

Gul'dan glares at her again then looks away.

 _ **Note: I recently received a few complaints about the extensive lyrics in the story. Well the only thing i have to say is if you don't like it then don't read my story. There is going to be song lyrics in every chapter. So, deal with it or go away!**_


	3. Note

hey, wanted to say I'm not abandoning this story. I've been working on drawing the cover and several other parts to this story.

I will post a new chapter shortly and I would love some feedback on what you guys would like to see in this story.


	4. Part 3

Songs: Ashes by celine dion.

Dylan sits on a small leather bed wide awake. She shifts her graze to the behemoth figure asleep a few feet away from her. She pulled on the chain a bit so there is a bit of slack but, he has to tight of a grip on the chain.

She huffed and flopped down on the hard mat. She closed her eyes but then they snap open to Gul'dans rustling and standing from his bed.

He turns to her and knew the moment he looked at her, she hadn't slept. So, he left but not before chaining her to the floor by a metal pike. Not long later a figure enters the tent which makes Dylan shoot up from her bed. She sighed in relief when she sees it's Garona who holds something in her hands.

"Here", She hands Dylan a bowl of meat," He requested I bring you food". Dylan looks at the food in hand and throws it across the tent. Then lays down on her bed once more. Garona sighed and left the tent but, shortly

Durotan and Draka enter the tent. He walks towards her and kneels down. "You need to eat. Gul'dan won't be so forgiving if his orders are disobeyed". Dylan rolled her eyes," I don't care what he wants. I'm not here to please anyone! I just want to go home". He nervously looked to Draka then back to Dylan," he will be displeased to hear that. In the mean time try and not be killed". She nods and they exit the tent.

Dylan laid down on the hard bed and closes her eyes for a bit. After a while she shoots up from her bed and looks around in horror. A bunch of shouts are heard and followed by grunts and growls. She slowly gets up and approached the tent entrance. The flap of the tent opens from a gust of warm but foul wind. Dylan steps out of the tent and is met with a horrible smell.

Her nose curled as she looked around. A twig snapped by her and she quickly turned to the large figure of Gul'dan. "Ah, my song bird is finally awake",He said with a smirk. She looked away from the massive Orc and moved her attention to the massive of orcs moving about. "Sing for me". She closes her eyes and through for a moment then began to sing,"

What's left to say?

These prayers ain't working anymore

Every word shot down in flames

What's left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?

I'm losing my voice calling on you

'Cause I've been shaking

I've been bending backwards till I'm broke

Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

Let beauty come out of ashes

Let beauty come out of ashes

And when I pray to God all I ask is

Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can you use these tears to put out the fires in my soul?

'Cause I need you here, woah

'Cause I've been shaking

I've been bending backwards till I'm broke

Watching all these dreams go up in smoke

Let beauty come out of ashes

Let beauty come out of ashes

And when I pray to God all I ask is

Can beauty come out of ashes?

Can beauty come out of ashes?

Her eyes open again to see most of the Orc stopped in there tracks. She blushed heavily when the orcs roared and cheered. "It seems the horde like my song bird". She looks to Gul'dan who pulls her chain lightly. Dylan trails behind him.

After a short journey they walk up a steep hill to another smaller tent with a makeshift balcony. The balcony looks over the massive horde and the Great gate.

Gul'dan sat on the large backless chair and looks around the land. "My bird. Tell me about your world". She looked at him and replied,"what do you wish to know?", She asked.

"What is your world like?".

She took in a deep breath and spoke,"well my world isn't like yours. There is only one race that rules. We have machines that help us with work and everyday life". He nods,"How do you know our language?".

She through a moment. She didn't want to sound crazy. Well more then she already might sound. "You won't believe me. You must think I'm crazy already. I can name all the clans, members and your history". He looks at her with a straight face,"Clans and members first".

She nods and begins the list,"Bleeding hollow, Frostwolf, laughing skull, thunder Lord, warsong, black rock, and shattered hand clan. Gul'dan, black hand...


End file.
